


Shelter

by phdfan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Consent, Extremely mild kink fic, F/M, Sexual arrangement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raela Lavellan is surprised to find how much she values her time with the Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

With Iron Bull, her bed chamber truly became her shelter away from the world.  Simply lifting an eyebrow was enough of an invitation for him to climb the stairs to her room.  When he caught her working on reports or staring at maps on her desk, he would lean over her, his gigantic hands placed on either side of the paper, and bend down to whisper in her ear.

What he said didn’t seem to matter.  Sometimes, she couldn’t even understand it – Qunari, she assumed.  But the feel of his bulk behind her, the warmth of his breath in her ear, would be enough to remind her of how he could make her feel – and she would push the paperwork away and turn to him.

He plucked her from the chair as easily as she would have lifted her bow, and carried her to the bed.  What happened there would change from day to day.  Sometimes he would eschew any pleasure for himself, and focus entirely on stimulating her to release.  At other times he would tie her hands to the bedhead and take her almost to the point of pain.  And occasionally, he would pull her into his lap and gently rock against her as he held her close.  In his arms, she could give everything up and rest from the duties of command, safe in the knowledge that she could call the whole thing off with a single word.

He was true to their agreement and, outside of the bedroom, nothing changed.  He still called her ‘boss’, followed her orders, and not a word of their liaison reached any of the inner circle – save Leliana, who, it could be assumed, knew all.

It was a surprise, what she had found with Bull, but a pleasant one.  And if he perhaps charged in to defend her more vigorously than he previously had, she said nothing about it.  Bull was not one for talk, and she didn’t want to spoil this arrangement with anything more.  But she began to look forward to his visits at the end of the day more and more.


End file.
